Manga Books and Kendo swords
by mrsrocklee20
Summary: When Allen Walker transfers to the Back Order Academy, things don't really go his way and he is stricken with bad luck. Will Yu Kanda be his Knight in shining armor or must he suffer the cruelties of cliques and forbidden love? YOAI!
1. The First Day is the Worst Day

**HELLO!!!! THIS IS SAMI-CHAN!!!! This is my first fanfic story so don't be harsh.**

**Kanda ~ I can be as harsh as I want......**

**me ~ no...you can't cuz im the author and if I wanted to I could make and Allen go all the way in the first chapter cuz wat I write goes!**

**Kanda ~ NOOOOO!!!!!**

Black Order academy, a regular high school, or so you think. This school has all its basic classes but half of this school is shrouded in mystery and only a few know about it. Those few are exorcists; well, exorcist in training . Along with classes on the basic subjects, they have classes on their innocence and how to use it. But this school isn't just for classes and learning. This school is an emotional training ground to gain people skills and control their emotions. This is where there where every exorcist has to go before they can become an official exorcist and fight off the Millennium Earl. This is where heroes and traitors alike all started from. This is where new student Allen Walker will spend his four years of hell on earth.

"Master", Allen whined . "I don't want to go to the Academy"

"Oh, really? Maybe I should ask my friend Mr. Hammer about the matter...." Cross threatened with a look in his eye that Allen knew far too well.

"Well, I mustn't be late! Bye Master!! See you in November!!" Allen quickly said and darted out the door. Cross chuckled.

"Works every time."

''

''

"Hello, I'm Allen Walker the new student. I'm here for my uniform and my schedule." The white haired boy looked at the woman behind the desk. She was a hefty woman with French nails and was loudly chewing gum.

"Walker...Walker...", the large woman mumbled and she went through her pale green filing cabinet "Here it is. Allen Walker. Here's your schedule, but I don't see your uniform order form anywhere."

"What?!?!?!" Allen was confused. He had never heard of a uniform order form. Of coarse he had never been to a real school.

"Yes, A parent or guardian receives a form for their child's uniform and must be mailed back so the order can arrive before the student first day." Now it makes sense. Cross being the careless lazy bum that he is probably threw the form out along with all of his bills(the real reason that Allen and cross are always moving from place to place).

"Well do you have a uniform I can use until my uniform comes in(or keep because Cross never sent in the form)?"

"Let me check, honey" the secretary said as she popped a bubble in her gum and disappeared to the back room. "Found One!!" she called as she came in with a **GIRLS UNIFORM!! **

"EEEHH?!?! I can't wear that! I'm a Boy!!!" Allen was in a somewhat panic.

"I'm sorry, hun. Its either wear the uniform or get a zero for every day that you are out of uniform., in every class."

''

''

"Well, the uniform isn't that bad. The skirts tight form really excruciates my hips and what the hell am I saying?!?!?" Allen stopped himself. "I'm not gay. What the fuck am I saying?" Before Allen could curse himself out in the mirror any longer, the empty locker room let out a R-R-RIIING!!!!! Allen looked at his watch. It was five minutes until the first class started. "AW... Crap!!!"

''

''

History 101in room 642. Allan rushed into the room just before the bell rang, only giving about 24 pairs of eyes glaring at him and about 24 student suppressing laughter. Allen shyly walked up to the closest open desk next to a red-haired boy with a black eye patch on his right eye and a coy smile on his face. He was the only kid in this class that wasn't laughing. As soon as Allen took his seat the teacher walked in. He was a short man, with dark actually very dark circles around his eyes and a rather strange hairdo that Allen was baffled that it stayed that way.

"Hello. Welcome to History class. I am Bookman. You may call me Bookman."

"Whoa! What a shocker Panda Man!!" the red-headed boy yelled as laughter filled the room. Allen was just lucky it wasn't pointed him.

"Silence!", An eraser came flying across the room, hitting the red-headed boy square in the forehead and making chalk dust come into the air. "Idiot disciple."

_'wow... never heard that sentence before' _Allen thought sarcastically.

"The only reason I was saying this.... Lavi.", He glared angrily at the boy. "was to welcome our new student."

All of a sudden all 48 eyes came back to Allen and his uniform and the giggles started up again. Allen wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there...forever.

"Say your name son." the man said softly and kindly. Much kinder than the way he spoke to the red head.

"M-my name is Allen, Allen Walker, sir" Allen stuttered; his face turning a beet red.

"Nice to meet you, Allen." Bookman smiled. Then, he dragged the red-headed boy to the front of the room. "This is Lavi. He's my apprentice, and he will also be your guide around the school until you are comfortable here and to make your first few days a little easier."

"N-no I-it okay. You don't Have to-"

"No, I insist! Now Heres todays assignment. I will be collecting it after class. Get to work." The class went by. Allen and Lavi got along well. Then, R-R-RING!!!! Class was over. Next up, gym

''

''

Allen Didn't have his gym clothes, so he had to sit out for gym. He watched all the students play. He saw Lavi catch the winning play in an American sport called football. He watched all student file into the locker rooms

to change. He waited.

"Yo! New kid!" Allen turned to see a kid in Allen's History class (I think his name is Tom.) and behind him were two boys that Allen had never seen before, all three of them looking, amused, at Allen's uniform. "See? I told you the new kid was a fag.", Th two boys behind Tom nodded. "Just look at what he's wearing. I think we should teach him a lesson about being different." Tom punched his fist into his hand menacingly. The three boys moved in, getting closer and closer to Allen with every step they took. As the boys moved in, a crowd of students enclosed around the boys. The crowd chanted.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Allen was petrified, horrified. He was so scared that all he could do was shut his eyes, turn himself away, and brace himself for the pain. He waited, and waited, nothing happened. Allen peeked one eye open to see what was happening and what he saw was a student.

A student with long, black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, wearing all black, and had a sword at his side. And what Allen saw was this boy beating the crap out of his attackers. Then, Allen thought.

_'Who the hell is this guy?' _

The three boys ran away in fear and the crowd dispersed. Then, the student turned and gave Allen a cold stare.

"What're you lookin' at?" It at this time that Allen realizes that that he's been staring at the boy with his jaw dropped the whole time. The white-haired boys cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he urned away.

"Th-thank y-you" Allen stuttered shyly.

"Don't get used to it. Moyoshi." the boy said as he walked away and disappeared out of the gym.

"You like him."

"AH! LAVE?!?! WHERE DID YOU FROM?!?! WHEN'D YOU GET HERE?!?!?"Allen squeaked completely surprised.

"Right before 'Th-th-th-th-thank you'" the Lavi chuckled, mocking the new kid. Allen's soft pink cheeks turned to a crimson red and Lavi chuckled even Louder. "It's about time Kanda got with someone."

"Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Yu Kanda. The guy who just saved your ass.. I wonder why he did that anyway. He usually keeps to himself and sticks his neck out for nobody, unless..." Lavi went into deep thought. "Unless he_ likes_ you....." by now Allen's whole face was redder than any color on the color wheel and he wanted this torture to end.

"U-uh lets change the subject, please" Allen pleaded. He felt like he was going to faint.

"OK OK. But promise me that at your wedding that ill be your maid of honor." Allen's head felt like it was going to explode. The last thing he saw was Lavi waving his hand in front of his face.

"yo Allen... you OK? ….Allen?....." then every thing went black.

''

''

"nnnnn...." Allen moaned when he came to. "W-where am I?" The white head asked as he sat up, discombobulated. All he remembered was Lavi annoying the living hell out of him and … and ….that boy. '_Who was that boy... Lavi said his name.. what was it..OH! I remember. His name was Kanda.'_

"Oh! You're awake! Your friend brought you in here saying you passed out. Are you feeling OK?" Allen looked to see a nurse. She also, like Kanda had long black hair put p into pigtails. She looked about Allen's age. "I'm nurse Lee, but you can call me Linali." she said warmly. "You've also been excused from your classes for the day so when you're up to it you can go back to your dorm." Allen's eyes grew wide. He forgot to go to his dorm when he got here.

"If you don't know where your dorm is I can take you to a map of all the dorms in that area. I'll take you there.

''

''

"Wow...look at all the dorms!" Allen exclaimed as he searched for his name. "Here it is '_Walker, Allen'_ and... cool! I have a room mate.... what does that name say?" Allen read the name:

_Yu Kanda._

*dum dum dum*_  
Authors notes: I'm sorry these chapters are so short, but it my first time. Ill eventually write them a little longer. Please no hate reviews, but I can always accept constructive criticism. Also, if you have ideas for this story PLEASE TELL ME!! Lastly, I apologize to all those Kanda fan girls out there for the lack of Kanda in this chapter....._

_**PLEASE KEEP READING!!!**_


	2. It Never Ends

HI HI!!! ITS SAMI-CHAN!!!!!! I'm SOOOOOO sorry that I haven't Updated in soo long..... I just have had a heavy load on my plate. Anyway, I DO NOT OWN MAN, or else it would have been published as a Yaoi Manga..... "*Perverted glint* Bon Appetiet!!

'_M-my room mate is Yu Kanda?!?!? The same Yu Kanda?? No, there must be some other Yu Kanda. It can't be him.' _

"Wow! You got Kanda, Allen! Thats soo Awesome!!!"

"AH!!! LAVI?!?!? WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!?! AND WHERE'S NURSE LEE???" Allen squeaked.

"Lenalee Had to go back to the nurses office to treat those guys that tried to beat you up earlier. Kanda beat those guys bad. Which is weird that he'd do that, because he only defends and cares for himself and himself only."

Allen blushed lightly. _'He.... did that..... for me?'_

"Well, are we gonna sit here all day or are we gonna go see your new dorm? Let's Go!" Lavi Started down the hall. Allen let out a sigh.

"Okay, lets go..."

"Kanda is probbably already at the Dorm, so i'll introduce you!" Lavi said as he comforted Allen's obviously uneasy nerves as they walked to the dorm.

"Wait...." Allen thought. "I thought I was excused for the day, how could Kanda be at the dorm already? In fact, how are YOU here?"

"You _were _excused. Classes let out a little while ago, probably right after you came to. I went o check on ya, but they said you had already left for the dorms." the red head explained.

"Well, you could have told me that." Allen was pissed. No one had told him that school was over for the day. Allen took in a breath and let ut a deep sigh. "Alright, lets hurrry and see my new dorm."

"Yeah, we have to hurry, or we'll be late to our special classes." Lavi said in a slightly lower tone.

"What special classs?" Allen asked.

"I'll tell you later. Hey, look, here we are."

''

Dorm 316 didn't look any different from dorm 317 or dorm 315, but when the two boys stopped in front of the door, Allens emotions went haywire. His stomach fluttered as Lavi knocked on the door. Allens heart skipped a beat when the door opened and a pair of coal black eyes came upon the innocent Allen Walker. They were giving Allen the same glare as he received earlier that day.

"H-hi. I'm Allen Walker. Your n-new r-roomate" Allen stuttered nervously as Kanda soul crushing glare made Allen scared. His eyes softened.

"Yeah, they said you were coming." he let out a sigh, mumbled something in Japanse, then said, "Come inside, Alone." He glared at Lavi.

"Okay, I get the message. You guys wanna be_ alone...." _Lavi said that last word in a different tone and Allen's face turned a deep, _deep, _red.

"Lavi!!!" Allen hissed, incredibly embarrassed by his new friends actions, so he elbowed Lavi into the ribs, **hard**.

"**OW! **That huuuurt Allen." Lavi whined as he rubbed his side.

Allen and Lavi said their goodbyes as Allen entered the dorm. It wasn't that special. It had two beds. Well, one wasn't a bed, it was a Futon. And the othe had two suitcases on it. In the mddle of the room, there was a low table, with two floral pillows on either side. There was a black mini-fridgein the corner, and on the other side of the room was a small television set that was covered in dust and looked like no one has used it in a long time. Allen walked over to his bed and opened one of his suitcases.

As Allen was folding his clothes and putting it into the dresser, Kanda said, "Instead of packing your clothes, you should get going to Exorcit classes."

"Huh? What are Exorcist classes" Allen asked, confused.

Kanda Chuckled, "hehe.. like I'd tell you, moyoshi. You have to figure that out on your own. You better find out soon, Exorcist classes are about to start."

"O-ok, then i'll be off." Allen said on his way out, to Exorcist classes, even though he had no idea where they were. As Allen opened the door, a certain red head came flying into the room with a glass cup in his hand.

"AH!!! LAVI!?!?! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" Allen yelled in a panic, and at the same time really pissed off.

"hehe.... I came to pick up Allen for Exorcist classes, and I just couldn't resist." Kanda gave Lavi a glared, and Allen could see Lavi slightly stiffen in fear. "hehe........let's go Allen."

Allen had a feeling that Lavi won't be listening in any time again soon.

"Lavi, what are exorcist classes?" Allen asked.

"Well, they're classes for exorcists in training, like you and me. They find your weaker spot in your training, like if you lack a certain skill like endurance, or close combat, they give you a class to help you get better at that skill so when you graduate, all you skills are evened out." Lavi explained.

"Oh, thats it." Allen understood. Thats probably why Cross sent him here and not back with his master paying off Debts and taking the blow.

''

"Well, this is it. Our exorcist classes. Now, Allen, I don't know whats beyond that door, so if I don't come back out, I just want to say-"

"Aw, Shut it, Lavi." Allen was still really pissed off at Lavi for listening in on Kanda and himself.

Allen opened the door and looked inside. It wasn't that bad. In fact, it was anything from bad. The walls were a light tan, exept for one wall, which was just a mirror. There was a wooden pole going horizontally allong the opposite wall. Also, there was a pile of CD's in the corner of the room, with a CD player next to it. Allen skimmed the room to see anubody he knew, or worse, Tom. His eyes searched the room, then his eyes set upon Nurse Lee.

"Allen! Over Here!!!" The young Nurse called as she dragged a skinny pale man along with her. As she approached the white haired teen, she gave him a strong, death hug. Allen gave a Gasp as all the air escaped his lungs.

"Oh! Sorry! I guess I don't know my own strength.", Nurse Lee chuckled as she loosened her embrace. Allen could breath again. "Allen, I'd like you to meet my co-teacher, Mr. Krory."

Mr. Krory was a skinny man with coal black hair and very pale skin.

"Nice to meet you Allen. It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Allen shook the pale mans hand. This was when Allen noticed a man in the corner of the room, with dark hair pulled into a ponytail. It was Kanda.

"Okay, Everyone! Welcome to your Exorcist Class" The young nurse yelled across the room. "I am your teacher, Miss Lee and my co-teacher, Mr. Krory." The pale man waved shyly. "This class is to help with your agility and dodging tactics so if you get attacked on the job, you can avoid dying. Anyway, WELCOME TO DANCE CLASS!!!!"

_***dum dum dum***_

_**hahaha.... poor Allen, he just can't get a break. And just you wait..... Allens misery won't end there!!! I Promise!!! SEE YOU SOOON!!**_


	3. The Torture Never Stops

**HIYA!! IT'S SAMI!! NOW THAT I FOUND MY PREWRITTEN COPY OF THE FANFIC, I CAN WRITE IT MUCH FASTER!! I'M SOORY THAT I HAVN'T BEENWRITING, IVE BBEN ON VACATION! AND A LOT OF OCCURANCES HAVE occurred SO IVE BEEN OUTZ OF COMMISION FOR A WHILE! BUT NOW IM BAAAAACK!!! AND SOME OF THE COMMENTS I GOT FROM YOU SAY HOW BAD YOU FEEL FOR ALLEN, BUT DON'T WORRY, THINGS WILL GET BETTER, MUCH BETTER *smirk***

'_Dance classes?!!? Lavi said this was for our exorcist training! How the hell does skipping and prancing around in little tu-tu's have to do with fighting off akuma and defeating the NOAH?? '_

Allen looked at Kanda. Kanda was looking at Nurse Lee like if he glared at her long enough, her head would explode. Then Allen looked around the room to look at the other students and he noticed something; everyone was in groups of two, even Lavi. Lavi was linked elbows with a small, skinny girl with pale-gold hair. She was very pretty, but Allen could see the light pink blush on her face and saw how nervous she was. Allen also realized that every wasn't just standing with one other person, they were **partners, **as is dance partners. Allens face paled ad Lavi noticed. He let out a chuckle.

"Lavi?!?! You _knew_?!?!" Allens face went from pale white to beet red.

Lavi just kept laughing until he let out a sigh and said, "hehe...whooo.... that was hilarious. You should have seen your face." Allen was pissed.

"Okay. Now as you may know, this is a partner dancing class, so raise your hand if you don't have a dance partner." The teacher called across the room. Two hands went up reluctently. One of which belonged to Allen. The other hand belonged to a certain angsty, pony-tailed, teen. As soon as Allen saw whos hand was raised, Allens face felt so hot that he thought he could cook eggs on it.

"well, I guess, uh, you guys will have to dance together. Hehe..." The young nurse guessed, unsure of her decision for Allens safety.

Lenelee waled to the front of the room and the first exorcists dance class session officially started.

"Okay class, the first dance we're going to learn is the swing; but we need to master the starting position. For the girls, Allen, that means you too dear," Allen blushed as more than half the class looked at him. "okay, where was I? Ah, yes, the girls will interlock her right hand with the boys left. And her left hand must be on his shoulder." Allen looked at Kanda, he had to stretch is arm a little to reach but he placed his hand on his partner's shoulder. He was afraid to grab Kandas other hand, and blushed when the black haired teen's hand suddenly grabbed Allens and intertwined.

"Okay, now boys, you have to hold hands with you left hand and you right hand should be around her

waist."Allen turned red. He let out a squeak, as Kanda cold hand reached Allens little waist. Then, Allens soft cheeks turned a light pink. Allen heard a chuckle in the corner of the room. It was Lavi. No surprise.

"Now, Start in ready position, and then... step, one two... and then go back..."

''

"Okay! Now that you learned the step, lets put it all toether!" Nurse Lenalee exclaimed after showing a series of seemingly easy moves.

_'Wow... this doesn't seem that hard!' _Allen thought to himself as he thought through the steps.

"Okay, ! Start the music!" Nurse Lee said with enough enthuiasm to think that she was

a cheerleader. walked over to the stereo and pushed the play button and the music started.

The music was fast, REALLY FAST. Allen kept trying to Keep in rythem and stay in step,but after about ten seconds Allen lost feeling in his legs and toppled to the groud...

'_ugh.... ow.... that hurt. Ugh, I guess Kanda fell too, because of my stupid mistake.... STUPID STUPID STUPID!' _Allen thought to himself.

The problem was that he didn't understand what was happening until he heard someone shout: "HOLY SHIT!! ALLEN AND KANDA ARE KISSING ON THE FLOOR!!!!"

A/N: OmiGod!! I'm sooooooo sorry that Chapter was so short! I didn't want it to be that way!! I just wanted this done!!! I PROMISE I will make the next chapter longer!! ive just been in a living hell recently!!


End file.
